No eres mi padre y nunca lo serás
by revencita
Summary: Ellos no estaban relacionados por la sangre y Ellie lo sabía muy bien al igual que Joel.


"**No eres mi padre y nunca lo serás"**

El viento sopló fuertemente al mismo tiempo que Joel entraba a su cabaña, persiguiendo a la adolescente con paso rápido. La chica lanzó su chaqueta a donde sea que callera y se dirigió a su pieza lo más rápido que pudo.

- Ellie. ¡Ellie!- gritó Joel enfadado. Cuando Joel estaba en ese estado no había duda de que pudiera intimidar a cualquier persona pero a ella no la intimidaba. Tal vez sólo un poco pero no se dejaba vencer, no ahora. Ahora ella era la que estaba fuera de sus casillas.

- No he terminado de hablarte.- dijo apretando fuertemente los dientes hasta llegar a ella y tomarle el brazo para detenerle.

- Me di cuenta.- dijo ella volteando por fin.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Dime. Es tan sólo una estupidez andar golpeando a la gente así.

- No estaba golpeando a nadie.- dijo defendiéndose y zafándose de su agarre.

- Pues ese hombre de allá no dijo lo mismo. ¿Trató de hacerte algo? ¿Dijo algo que te molestara?

- No.

- Entonces ¿por qué simplemente hundiste tu puño en su estómago?- preguntó Joel, gritando. Merecía una explicación. Eran invitados o residentes en el pueblo de Jackson County y el comportamiento de la niña no estaba ayudando a agregar más tiempo a quedarse. Necesitaba controlarse y ahora.

- Era mi caballo, no podía dejar que lo montara así como así.- dijo como excusa.

- No, no es eso y lo sabes. No puedes andar así desquitándote con la gente que no conoces sólo porque no puedes arreglar tus problemas por ti misma.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de enojo como había de esperarse, mirando directamente a sus ojos, apretando los puños con fuerza y aguantando las ganas de no partirle la cara por varias razones.

- Lo siento, pero no podré dejarte salir con ese comportamiento.- escuchó cómo Ellie soltó una pequeña burla en silencio.

- Y que harás, ¿eh? ¿Castigarme? Vamos, quiero ver que lo hagas.

- Estás castigada, que bueno que te dirigías a tu habitación porque no saldrás por un buen rato.

- No veo por qué tengas el derecho de castigarme. Y sabes, no veo ni siquiera por qué tengas el derecho a tomar decisiones sobre mí.

Joel bajo un poco el semblante en su rostro.

- Ellie… Baby gi-

- ¡Deja de llamarme así!¡Yo. No. Soy. Sarah! Entiéndelo de una vez. No soy tu hija Joel y nunca lo seré.- dijo antes de alejarse para entrar en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con violencia a su paso, provocando un estruendo en toda la cabaña.

Joel cerró los ojos por reflejo y al abrirlos miró sólo la puerta.

- ¡Joder!- dijo al mismo tiempo que pateaba la pared de madera más cercana.

Buscó un asiento y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor para dos. Se encorvó y tomo su rostro con sus manos, apoyando sus codos contra sus muslos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró. Esto era por lo que había pasado hace dos noches. Él y Ellie no se habían dado tiempo para hablarlo, o más bien ÉL no había tenido los cojones necesarios para enfrentar el problema y solucionarlo. No había sido su culpa o por lo menos eso era lo que quería creer. No había sido buena idea tomar tanto y él lo sabía, sabía que no debía pasarse más de las tres copas pero había acabado por tomarse las dos botellas junto con Tommy.

Esa imagen de Sarah, sentada en su cama, leyendo un libro… no podía sacársela de la mente así como así. La extrañaba, claro que era cierto. Era su hija por Dios santo. Pero Ellie… Ellie no lo era. Y ella tenía razón: Ellie no es y nunca será como Sarah. Cada vez que ella trataba de hablar del tema él sólo se limitaba a decir algunas palabras ya que si decía algo más se derrumbaría por dentro y quería ser esa figura fuerte para ella, para darle esperanza y un ejemplo de seguir adelante y dejar en un cajón profundo en la mente el dolor.

Suspiró de nuevo, ahora un poco más lento. Miró hacia el techo o al cielo a donde quisiera, sólo quería sentir que alguien pudiera estar observándolo de arriba y le dijera qué hacer. Había estado tanto tiempo con esta niña que por accidente había crecido dentro de él y no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, ver lo que necesitaba, asegurarse de que tuviera más tiempo viviendo, viviendo con él, con Tommy, María.

Se levantó con pesadez en sus piernas y pasó los dedos por su cabello ligeramente, tocando las canas que con el tiempo se hacían notar mucho más en su cuero cabelludo. Caminó con inseguridad hasta la puerta de la recamara de la pequeña y tocó la madera con la yema de sus dedos. No estaba asegurada pero aun así decidió tocar.

- Ellie…- dijo después de tocar tres veces.- ¿Puedes abrir, por favor?- dijo suavemente. Sabiendo que no había necesidad de tirar la puerta y volverse loco como sentía que era su naturaleza.

Despegó la mano de la puerta cuando esta se abrió, dejando ver a la pequeña Ellie del otro lado, con sus mejillas enrojecidas y humedecidas y la boca un poco entreabierta, buscando palabras que de seguro no diría. La miró de reojo, parpadeando un par de veces.

- Lo siento.- comenzó por decir el hombre mayor.- tienes razón, no soy tu padre y nunca lo seré.

Cuando Ellie escuchó esas palabras sintió vergüenza de sí misma al haberlas dicho con tanta rudeza y miró hacia el suelo aunque sabía que eran verdad.

- Pero mira que he pasado tanto tiempo viviendo para mí mismo que había olvidado cómo estar al pendiente de alguien, preocuparme por esa persona. Lo único que he hecho estos veinte años ha sido sobrevivir a toda costa sin importar las cosas horribles que hay que hacer para conseguirlo. Ni siquiera Tommy pudo permanecer a mi lado, después no hay nada que vea en el espejo que sea sólo mi reflejo, mi espalda es la que debía cuidar y de repente de la nada apareces tú y ocupas ese espacio. Creo que sabes que eres lo último que me queda.

- Joel.- dijo Ellie con la voz entrecortada.- No eres mi padre.- cuando el hombre oyó esas palabras de nuevo sintió que todo lo que había dicho hace unos segundos se había ido al carajo.- pero si alguna vez hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tener uno, serías tú y siempre serás tú.

Al escuchar eso Joel quiso verla correr a sus brazos y apretarla con fuerza con la seguridad de que no se fuera. Pero quiso contenerse, mostrar que había escuchado y había entendido.

Miró entre las manos de Ellie y notó que sostenía una arrugada y vieja hoja de libreta.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí?- preguntó.

- La llevo en mi mochila todo el tiempo, tengo miedo de que algún día la pierda.- dijo mirándola sin contestar su pregunta aún.- Marlene me la dio cuando tuve la edad suficiente para entenderlo. Es una nota de mi madre.

Joel esperó a tener el permiso de coger la nota y cuando eso pasó leyó cada letra, con su caligrafía.

"_Voy a compartir un secreto contigo. No soy una gran fan de los niños y __odio __a los bebés. Y ahora me encuentro mirándote y estoy atemorizada. No tienes ni siquiera un día de haber nacido y estarte cargando es la cosa más increíble que he hecho en toda mi vida- una vida que está a punto de ser más corta. Marlene te cuidará. No hay nadie en este mundo a la que puedo confiarle esto más que a ella. Cuando llegue el tiempo correcto ella te hablará de mí. No le des muchos problemas. Trata de no ser tan obstinada como yo. Y no te voy a mentir, este es un mundo muy revuelto. Las cosas no serán sencillas. Lo que tienes que recordar es que- _Joel volteó la hoja con cuidado de no romperla y continuó leyendo- _¡vale la pena vivir! Encuentra tu propósito y lucha por él. Puedo ver mucha fuerza en ti. Sé que podrás convertirte en la mujer que mereces ser. Por siempre… tu amorosa madre. Anna. ¡Hazme sentir orgullosa, Ellie!" _

Cuando Joel terminó de leer y releer cada párrafo devolvió la nota a su dueña y vio esa fuerza en sus ojos.

- En la nota dice que encuentre un propósito por el que luchar. Y creo que lo he encontrado.- dijo mirando a la figura enfrente de ella.

Joel dejó todo ese orgullo y dejó que sus brazos se enredaran en el cuerpo de la pequeña, cerrando sus ojos y respirando con dificultad. Ella también era su propósito por el cual luchar y siempre lo será.

- Sabes, no me molesta el apodo.-Joel la escuchó pero no la soltó.- "Baby girl"…

**Muy bien. Siempre leo los comentarios por su puesto y les agradezco mucho que hayan leído y comentado. Pienso que es lo más importante, dar tu opinión, poder expresarte y me gusta que me digan qué les pareció, alguno que otro consejo. Hice este segundo y último capítulo por los que querían que continuara, la verdad no lo iba a hacer puesto a que era un One-Shot planeado para cual y se me hace muy difícil hacer continuaciones de fics de un solo capítulo pero no quería dejarles así. **

**Me gustó mucho escribirla, como dije antes me encanta el juego. **

**La nota de Anna, los que tienen el juego, pueden abrir la mochila de Ellie y pueden ver lo que hay adentro, ahí es donde se encuentra la nota, tomo referencias a eso y traté lo mejor posible de traducirla al español con todos los sentimientos que pude percibir. En verdad me ayuda mucho que comenten y también que lean. Por favor den su opinión. **

**Gracias por leer. **


End file.
